Episode Biographies (Mobians Version 2)
Season 1 S1E01: Mobian Tracks (Version 2) S1E02: Ventus Jones and his Group, Outlaw Heroes S1E03: Enter Orochimaru the Snake and his Group S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S1E05: Hot-Rodding Fairies from Dimension X S1E06: Orochimaru and Gaara-Sakura'ed Season 2 S2E01: Return of Orochimaru's Group S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians (Version 2) S2E03: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S2E04: Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S2E06: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S2E07: Enter the Bobcat S2E08: Invasion of the Punk Toon Patrol S2E09: Gaara, Sakura, Scalawag, and Igor No More S2E10: New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S2E11: Fairies from Dimension X S2E12: The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S2E13: Welcome to the Haruno Children's Nightmare S2E14: Return of the Technodrome (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Season 3 S3E01: Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E02: Mobians on Trial (Version 2) S3E03: Attack of the 50 Foot Pinkie Pie S3E04: The Maltese Beetle S3E05: Sky Mobians (Version 2) S3E06: The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E07: Cold as Ice (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E08: Sanuki the Hedgehog S3E09: Enter Koga the Wolf King S3E10: Badnik Lumps S3E11: Mobians at the Earth's Core (Version 2) S3E12: Princess in Distress (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E13: Attack of the Ursaring Herd (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E14: The Ninja Sword of Nowhere (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E15: 20,000 Leaks Under the Sea (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E16: Here Goes the Sun (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E17: The Four Muskemobians (Version 2) S3E18: Animals, Animals, Everywhere (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E19: Cowabunga Egghead S3E20: Invasion of the Mobian Snatchers (Version 2) S3E21: Insect Out (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E22: Love, Mobian Style (Version 2) S3E23: Return of Mad Mod S3E24: Revenge of the Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E25: Mutagen Monster (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E26: Can't Fight the Moonlight (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E27: Pizza by the Slice (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E28: Super Marv and Mighty Harry S3E29: The Easy Bake-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E30: Paint By Battles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E31: Dennis, Terror of the Swamp S3E32: Charmy's Birthday (Version 2) S3E33: Sonic and Shadow's Excellent Adventure (Version 2) S3E34: Case of the Missing Girl Mobians (Version 2) S3E35: Cheese and Froggy Lost (Version 2) S3E36: The Adventures of Omega (Version 2) S3E37: The Creation of Fender S3E38: Dennis Meets Koga S3E39: The Mobianator (Version 2) S3E40: It's All in the Tarot Cards (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E41: The Big Quiz-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E42: The Gang's All Here (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E43: The Grybyx (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E44: Treasure Hunt (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E45: Flower and Animal Power (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E46: Gaara and Sakura Vanish S3E47: Dial A for Atlantis (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E48: The Big Rip-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E49: The Big Break-In (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) S3E50: The Big Blow Out (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes